Prétear:The Snow of Love
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What if Himeno isn't an only child, but she had blood related sisters? And with her, they were also the prétears. What would happen to the Princess of Disaster? Read and find out. Please R&R!


Do not own Kaori Naruse and Junichi Satou's Prétear. Except my two characters Toshi and Catherine Awayuki.

**The Snow of Love **

Chapter 1: The Prétear Sisters and Their Knights

It's Friday after school and Toshi, Catherine, and Himeno are waiting for the Leafe Knights. They were late, and then the three magical girls heard a whoosh, and there stood Sasame and Kei right behind Catherine and Toshi, and one knight forgot to come but he came anyway, but he was late, that guy who calls himself Hayate, the Knight of Wind!

"Well, what happened to you guys, and where is Hayate?" The three sisters asked in unison.

"We actually had to stay at the companies and fix something, and if we're right, your father made Hayate do something." Sasame, the knight of sound replied. Then two minutes have passed, and Hayate comes out of nowhere and when Himeno notices him standing right behind her, she just uppercuts him in the jaw!

"Why must you be so violent with me Tulip-head?" He asked her rubbing his now sore cheek.

"I did that because you worried me to death Hayate!" She answered with a worried look on her face, and she didn't even notice that he called her by the nickname that she hated so much.

Hayate was shocked and speechless while he looked at Himeno and he blushed, but he tried to hide it.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in your room?" Kei, the knight of light interrogated.

"Sure!" The three of them agreed.

Everyone then walks upstairs to the girl's room and an odd conversation starts.

"Hey, Sasame anything weird happen earlier?" Catherine asked.

"Well, yes and no, the yes is that I love you and the no is that if you guys could join me tonight while I read postcards and anything else over the radio tonight!" Sasame answered calmly.

"We would love to join you and go to the radio station tonight Sasame," Catherine replied and everyone else agreed.

That night, everyone was at the FM Awayuki Radio Station to listen to Sasame read postcards and letters over the air waves. At the very end of the radio program, Sasame reads a poem that Catherine gave him earlier that day, that went something like this:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sasame you are my knight

And you know how much I love you!

After the radio program, the knights brought the girls home and looked after them that night.

To be continued in Chapter 2, a demon larvae attack!

Chapter 2: Demon Larvae Attack

The next morning, the girls wanted to sleep in, but Mikage, their maid woke them up. There at breakfast table, when the three of them sit down, their chairs collapse right from under them! Chaos then erupts since Himeno is now mentally calling Mayune a pain in the neck one of their step-sisters who is their same age since Toshi, Catherine, Himeno, and Mayune are all sixteen, and Mawata their other step-sister is fourteen, two years younger than them. After breakfasts the three of them have their usual trip to the garden to be precise, all of the Leafe Knights were there to greet them, but then demon larvae mature and start to take all of the leafe from the garden. Shin, one of the youngest knights, the Knight of Plants summons "Byondios," a cage that protects the Earth so that it won't be harmed. Then the battle began!

"Prét with us!" Hayate, Sasame, and Kei quickly said in unison to the three girls as the demon larvae came closer.

"Alright," Himeno, Catherine, and Toshi replied as they préted with their with their own leafe knight.

Then they defeated the demon larvae with a triple attack.

"Well, shall we continue this conversation in your room?" Kei suggested.

"Fine then," the three sisters replied while walking up the stairs to their room. In the very bright and furnished room, a very disturbing conversation was being held.

"Hey Kei, don't you have to download a new software at the Gaming and Internet Company?" Catherine asked looking very pleased.

"Oh, yes I do, dang it!" Kei replied looking very frustrated. He then teleports to the company, changes into his uniform, walks to his cubicle, and downloads the software.

Meanwhile at the mansion, in a certain room a conversation was being held.

"You three know that we have a duty to protect you guys and even if it does mean that have to sacrifice our lives for you we would still protect you!" Hayate yelled looking very worried.

"You know, he's right, and you know Hayate that you didn't have to yell," Sasame agreed looking at Hayate straight in the eye.

Meanwhile at the company, Kei was still downloading the software and realized that the original copy was gone!

"Dang it, Catherine must have copied this one, and deleted the original!" Kei thought as he finished downloading the software and teleported back to the mansion.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, a certain leafe knight was fighting with his very stubborn Prétear.

"What do you mean guard duty?!" Himeno asked Hayate looking at him straight in the eye and glaring at him.

"It actually means that we have to look after you guys during school and during the night as well," Hayate replied calmly.

Before Himeno could even retort back a reply, Kei was back.

"Well, I see someone has been fighting," Kei said looking very amused.

"The next thing you know, there will be confessions," Catherine added.

"I agree to that my Prétear!" Sasame replied.

Chapter 3 is up with spying, confessions, and shocking revelations, with more to come!

Chapter 3: Confessions, Revelations, and Spying

Well, actually, today is Sunday, breakfast was great and Mayune didn't even play one prank all day, and Mawata went straight to her room before breakfast even ended and that is the weird thing since she always does finish breakfast before everything is cleared away at the table, but today she didn't even touch her food. Then while the rest of the Leafe Knights came to visit, Goh, the knight of fire started to ask questions.

"Where in the heck have you three been this week?" Goh asked Hayate, Sasame, and Kei looking really irritated.

"Actually, we've been with the girls," the three knights replied in unison.

"What?" Goh and Mannen, the knight of ice shouted in unison.

"It's true, they've been with us," Catherine replied.

"Catherine, can I talk to you in your room?" Sasame asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Meanwhile, while the conversation was continuing outside, a certain conversation was being held inside.

"So, what do you want to talk about Sasame?" Catherine asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Actually it's the plan to make those four confess," Sasame replied looking out the window at Hayate, Kei, Toshi, and Himeno in turn while they were all still talking to Goh, Mannen, Hajime, the knight of water, and Shin.

"Well, Sasame, you tell the guys that the girls have something to tell them and to go straight to the garden, and I'll tell the girls that the guys have something to tell them and for them to go straight to the garden as well, and we both listen behind the big bush that is parallel to the wishing well fountain in the garden with Mannen, Hajime, and Shin." Catherine answered smiling straight at Sasame while they were both sitting on the bed.

"That is so brilliant!" Sasame exclaimed while looking at Catherine, and then without warning he kissed her fully on the lips!

Actually at the precise moment, Mawata was just about to go downstairs when she saw Sasame kiss Catherine, since her door was ajar. Then Mawata just ran back into her room and locked it! They broke the kiss a minute later, and they didn't even notice Mawata.

"Sasame, do you still love Takako?" Catherine asked with a worried look in her eyes, and everybody, including Catherine knew that Takako used to be the Prétear before them, and that now she's the Princess of Disaster, the enemy of the Prétear who wants to take all of the leafe from the world and so that she can also defeat the Prétear and her knights that protect the earth and it's leafe.

"No, and remember I told you that I love you my Princess of Light," Sasame whispered lovingly into her ear.

"I think that we should go back to the others," Sasame said looking outside the window with uncertainty.

"Alright then, we will go back to the others and setup," she answered smiling at Sasame.

Everything was setup according to plan, and it went along perfectly, since Hayate, Kei, Himeno, and Toshi didn't suspect a thing!

Chapter 4 is up with Hayate's thoughts on his princess and everyone else.

Chapter 4: Hayate-The Knight of Wind

Well, another 16 years have passed since Takako became the Princess of Disaster. Now to stop her, we have to fight her alongside the new Prétears, who are actually sisters who are so rich, and they are Toshi, Catherine, and Himeno Awayuki. Let me just say that Toshi is the oldest, Himeno is the second oldest, and Catherine is the youngest. But now I'm besides the point well tell you about Himeno, I also think of her as valley-girl, she also packs quite a punch once in a while, when I do tease her a little too much, but I do deserve it, and It's true. To tell you the truth, I've fallen in love with her.

Now as for Sasame, the Knight of Sound, he's the one who fell in love with Catherine and now he's prince charming, if you could call it that. Jeez, that is something you do call unmistakable love.

Well, as for Kei, the Knight of Light, he fell in love with Toshi, but what can I say about it. In a sense she does have an effect on him.

It's odd how our duties as the Leafe Knights have changed now since back then I guess love wasn't an option. It's just so strange that now besides a duty, there is a compelling aura with these three girls and it's like a feeling that we have to have a self duty to protect them. I still don't get it though, but it's more of a confession to the point of the unmistakable truth, and I would never admit this to anyone, but I think that the only Pretears that we want to have are Toshi, Catherine, and Himeno if it is possible, but we always have to find the next Pretear or Pretears during the next generation, so you see it's not possible, or is it? Now is not the time for questions. Then again, someone has to be right about this and as we've seen so far that the winds of fate haven't changed one bit.

Chapter 5 is up dangers disasters, chaos, guilt, sorrow, and heartbreak so as said, "Expect the unexpected!"

Chapter 5: D is for Dangerous Disasters

Well, it's actually Monday, another week has passed and it is time to go back to school. As usual, Mayune cut the chair legs and made them late for school again! The Leafe Knights made sure that they got to school on time, so they walked them there. The day went pretty well, actually until the girls do get home and get attacked by demon larvae! In the end, the Pretears and their knights defeated the demon larvae. Then in a sense, everyone was wondering about what happened 16 years ago and about Takako, the previous prétear.

"So what actually happened 16 years ago?" The three sisters asked.

"I wouldn't like to answer," Hayate replied coldly.

"Why, was it something that you did?" Himeno asked.

"Yes, it's something that I regret," Hayate answered looking at Himeno straight in the eye.

"So what really happened 16 years ago?" Himeno asked again when Hayate looked away from her.

"I just don't know if I really should tell you," was all that he replied, and teleported off to Leafenia.

"Why that JERK, and he calls himself a Leafe Knight! Honestly, I'm going to get HIM!" She thought as she ran after him, as Toshi and Catherine ran after her!

To be exact, as they were running after Himeno, they knew that she was beyond mad; she was frustrated and wanted to vent her anger out on Hayate! That was the whole point, in a sense that was what always happened, a little fight that was nothing and turned into something big and vicious, more than you can imagine. And when Himeno had it with Hayate and his teasing that he always did to annoy her, she fought back with brute force that always made him fight with her even more! The only problem when they reached Leafenia, not only did they find Hayate, the also found the rest of the Leafe Knights. It didn't take long until Hayate told the full truth with some coaxing from Sasame and Kei, with some on looking from Goh, and some pleading from Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. In the end he did explain and confess the whole truth with a very unhappy look on his face, and the confession turned out something like this:

"It all began that day when we met Takako, she was the Prétear" He said without looking at them and walking out of Leafenia, which gave everybody the notion to follow him. Everyone was then led by Hayate to the old abandoned church, where he then continued the story.

"Then everything changed when she became the Princess of Disaster, we didn't even have a Prétear anymore and then we suffered tremendous casualties!" Hayate then paused, because he couldn't continue from there!

"Then three of our strongest knights faded, and the reason that Takako turned into the Princess of Disaster was that she confessed her feelings to Hayate and he rejected her so that she turned into the Princess of Disaster." Sasame continued for Hayate at that point on. "Well, what was I supposed to do? I didn't even love her!" he replied to a very astonished knight of sound. The three sisters were very surprised at what they found out to be the real truth, also the history of the former prétear!

To be released in Ch.6 the truth of the Sacred Hearts and Forgiveness!

Chapter 6 and 7: The Sacred Hearts Part 1 and 2

Then, there was a darkness that surrounded the Leafe Knights and the Prétears as they left Leafenia. Right then and there, the Princess of Disaster appeared, right in front of them! She was what defined the definition of horror and darkness! So to be said, Takako had long black hair that almost touched the floor and she wore a long purple dress that had long sleeves. The make-up she wore was red lip-stick and light purple eye-liner. She then disappeared and they all followed Takako to the old abandoned church near the edge of town where the sin Hayate committed sleeps in the darkness of the life that would destroy all the leafe in the human world. That was the one place that Hayate didn't want to return to, he hated the fact that this all even began, this sin that he committed had come back to haunt him, his very existence and all that he held dear to him!

The challenge was just about to begin, or should I say test? That wasn't the only problem, Takako then was reminiscing about when she was the prétear and how Hayate has changed these past sixteen years, this was the one thing he had dreaded the part of him that always blamed himself, the agonizing truth that always his own fault for creating that princess of disaster, the true enemy of the prétear!

"How has my dear Hayate been treating you Himeno? Has he been showing you kindness or has he been giving you the icy cold shoulder? Takako asked with a very amused expression on her face that held the sheer joy of tormenting Himeno, this certain prétear, who she found to be very annoying, but to save the rest of the fun for Catherine, to Takako, she was the weakest of the three sisters who would always be the last one chosen, to be a great importance, or to be frank to even be loved for who she really was!

Then there was Toshi, the eldest of the three, the strongest, never to back down to a fight when it concerned her family or friends. Takako knew that she would have a hard time dealing with this prétear, who would never give up without a fight! Then and there she turned to face Himeno again but only to find that she had tried to prét with Hayate and was relieved that it didn't work.

"Whey can't we prét?" She asked with a shocked expression on her face. Toshi and Catherine were looking just as shocked at what happened.

"It's because the heart is a fragile thing and you can't prét due to the fact that you learned the truth," with that same amused expression on her face.

Himeno still trying to take this all in and also trying to keep herself as relaxed as possible couldn't take it any longer, for a true fact, at this rate she felt weak, and collapsed to her knees. Hayate kneeled right in front of her trying to support her so that she wouldn't fall.

"B…But if I can't prét, then I can't protect anyone anymore," Himeno confessed as she fully realized the truth.

"If you can't become prétear, then you might as well become a princess of disaster, oh that's right you can't even be a prétear anymore!" Takako laughed at the thought and was pleased at what she was doing. That was all she said at last and finally left, but just as the knights were bringing the girls home, Catherine realizing the real truth and ran as fast as she could away from her sisters and the leafe knights as possible!

The knights just didn't understand the fact why Catherine just ran, but Toshi and Himeno did, just so that she could escape the pain of what was going to happen if she couldn't do anything!

"Wait, so how does that fir into all of this?" Kei asked a little concerned about the youngest prétear.

"Actually, with Catherine, there is a part of her that you don't know about," Toshi and Himeno interrogated simultaneously.

"Which is?" All of the seven leafe knights asked, and their voices were already rebounding off the room's walls.

"That her love and forgiveness is endless, but up to how much her heart can withstand is what we're worried about. Toshi replied with a worried expression on her face.

"I think I get it," Sasame said very quietly with a grave expression on his face.

"What?" The other five knights asked, since Kei knew as well.

"That no matter what we do, we are forgiven by an angel's grace this is Catherine's true nature, and this is who she really is," Sasame replied in a very worried tone.

"At this rate, we don't have a lot of time as leafe would allow, I'm afraid, since as we speak, our angel's grace is starting to give up on the hope that she has been searching for ever since she couldn't even do anything to protect us," Kei finished for Sasame as he started heading out the door to look for the young prétear.

"So are you guys coming or not?" Toshi yelled at the bewildered "others" who were still trying to comprehend this while Sasame, Kei, Toshi, and Himeno were already outside walking down the street, heading straight for the beach, the one place Sasame had heard her heart crying out to him for help!

It was just so painful for the knight of sound to hear his own prétear calling for him, the pain that she went through, for her to keep it all locked up inside was one of the most painful things he had experienced when he had just found out right then and there while going after her. She was the most precious person to him (including the other knights who he considered family and Toshi and Himeno) they were his first treasures, the ones most important to him, to be frank, the ones that mattered the most!

Everyone finally reached the beach; Sasame wasn't too late to save Catherine, mainly, just to stop her from running yet away again. The reunion was very touching and heartfelt in as way that was supposed to be very sweet if you had the knight of sound as your very own knight in shining armor.

The day ended pretty well, but little did the heroines know that trouble was headed their way!

To be continued in Ch.8 the real deal and the beginning of the final battle!

Chapter 8 and 9: Be Prepared and is This Our Final Farewell?!

Everything went fine the next day, but a surprise awaited these three young prétears. Until they reached Leafenia did they find something truly wrong, somehow Takako managed to get into Leafenia and almost take all of the leafe there had it not been for the knights and the prétears there to stop her in her tracks. But were the prétears really ready to handle the princess of disaster? Takako satisfied with what she had done to Leafenia with a bit of minor and major damage here and there to some parts, but over all Leafenia was safe!

After the "check-up" on Leafenia and returning to earth, there was something happening, quite bizarre if you ask me. Takako was planning to attack Awayuki town straight on with the Great Tree of Fenril! The darkest of plants conjured up by yours truly, the princess of disaster herself! Also all of the leafe in, around, and through Awayuki town was being taken out of all living things to fuel the Great Tree of Fenril!

Let's hope to say that this **isn't **on your "taking over the world list" because if it is I wonder where the prétear(s) are that we need to stop that certain someone! Anyway, the final battle had just begun a hectic one at the least, with a lot of leafe used up from both prétears and knights at the same time. A chance at winning was slim, unless leafe decided your fate.

At that precise moment vines struck the Prétear of Wind, Sound, and Light down all in one blow with a dose of pain inflicted by the vines of The Great Tree of Fenril on all three prétears, but the knights took the damage acting as their shield or weapon in the process in whatever the circumstances may turn out to be!

The great tree couldn't be stopped, but at least Takako came back to her senses and turned back to normal. Form protecting their princesses, the knights' unpréted they were too badly hurt in the case of Goh, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were perfectly fine. The three sisters somehow transformed into the White Prétears used up all of their leafe saved everyone (their family included), but the sad truth to this is that they didn't fade, but died trying to save everyone important to them. With Hayate, Sasame, and Kei's confessions of love, and the kiss of life, the three princesses revived!

Epilogue: Dream Come True

The ending of this story isn't what you think; it's more of a "lesson in learning."

The true meaning of this story is to "never be afraid of what the future holds only to love what you have now, cherish it, protect what you hold the most dear, and to live your life to the fullest. I assure you that Toshi, Catherine, and Himeno did get their fairy-tale endings and maybe someday you may not know it, but if some thing ever happens to you around the corner that is magical, be thankful for what it is and to always cherish that, never regret it, I mean it n what ever you do!


End file.
